Brice C Shade (1914-2011)
}} Public Records *United States Federal Census **1920 Harrisburg, Dauphin County, Pennsylvania - #194, 205 - 1012 S 21st Street ***Albert G Shade, 35 PA, steam railroad signalman ***Edna L Shade, 32 PA ***Marian Shade, 10 PA ***Adalaide Shade, 9 PA ***Evelyn Shade, 7 PA ***Brice C Shade, 5 DE ***Freba C Shade, 7/12 PA **1940 Harrisburg, Dauphin County, Pennsylvania ***Albert G Shade, 57 PA, manufacturer at burial vault company, owner, 30 ours worked prior week, 6th grad educ ***Edna Shade, 53 PA, 1 year of college ***Brice Shade, 25 DE, apprentice at power and light company, 1180 income, 40 hours, 4 years high school ***Miriam Shade, 22 PA, daughter-in-law, assistant bookkeeper at credit store, 600 income, 44 hours, 2 years high school ***Lester Ormand, 25 PA, son-in-law, apprentice at power and light company, 432 income, 40 hours, 3 years high school ***Treba Ormand, 21 PA, daughter, 3 years high school ***Richard Ormand, 1 PA ***Carol Ormand, 5/12 PA Other Records *Harrisburg City Directory **1933 - Shade Brice student r2151 Derry **1934, 1935 - Shade Brice C atndt D A Marshall Service Sta r2151 Derry **1936, 1938 - Shade Brice C service sta 2300 Derry r2151 Derry **1939, 1940 - Shade Brice C (Miriam) handymn PP&L Co r2151 Derry **1941 - Shade Brice C (Miriam) handymn PP&L Co r1924 n 4th **1944 - Shade Brice C (Miriam) sta rep 1st class PP&L Co h 647 s 23d **1945 - Shade Brice C (Miriam S) station rep 1st class PP&L Co h 647 s 23d **1946, 1947 - Shade Brice C station rep PP&L Co h2151 Derry *SS Death Index **Brice C Shade b7-20-1914, d10-20-2011 *Patriot-News- 10-22-2011 **Brice C. Shade, 97, of West Hanover Twp., passed away Thursday, October 20, 2011 at his home. Born in Dover, Delaware, he was the son of the late A. Guy and Alillian E. (Berger) Shade and was also preceded in death by two sisters, Evelyn and Adelaide and a brother, Marion. Brice was a 1934 graduate of John Harris High School and a retired shop foreman at PP&L with 43 years of service. He also was a farmer, welder and local handyman. He was a member of Mt. Laurel Church of God, the Men's Bible Class and a Past Elder. He enjoyed bowling, pinochle and was a professional roller skater. Surviving are his wife of 58 years, Dorothy (Lorah) Shade; a daughter, Barbara Straw and her husband, Barry; four sons, Denis Shade and his wife Kelly, John Klingler and his wife, MariEtta, Jeffrey Shade and his wife, Patty and Ronald Shade and his wife, Wanda, a sister, Jane Norris; five granddaughters, Heather, Bethany, Rebecca, Mandy and Brittaney; a grandson, Justin; two great-granddaughters, Gabriella and Keira; four great-grandsons, Blake, Owen, Cameron and Reese and several nieces and nephews. Funeral services will be held Tuesday, Oct. 25, at 11:00 a.m., at Mt. Laurel Church of God, 1295 Piketown Rd., Harrisburg, PA 17112. Rev. Michael D. Martin will officiate. Burial will be in Woodlawn Memorial Gardens. There will be a viewing at the church Tuesday from 10 a.m., until time of services.